Arranged
by WinterRabbit-chan
Summary: An arranged marriage. Saling tidak mengenal. Benci satu sama lain. Akankah mereka akan jatuh cinta? atau tetap seperti itu selamanya? Anyway, MikuxLen story.
1. Chapter 1

Untuk : semuanya

Mohon maaf jika ada berbagai macam kesalahan seperti typos, EYD, dll . Aku bukanlah penulis yang berpengalaman jadi tolong dimaklumi. satu lagi, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah me-post-kan fic ini tetapi aku hapus lagi karena ada kesalahan. aku author baru jadi aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya, jadi hasilnya gitu deh. maaf banget,ya. T-T

Please enjoy *bow*

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN VOCALOID

* * *

**Prolog**

_The Surprise_

* * *

**Miku POV **

"ugh, bosan." Kataku untuk yang kelima kalinya hari ini. Hari ini aku benar-benar bosan. Semua tugasku sudah ku selesaikan dan sekarang aku tidak ada kerjaan. Aku hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih sambil tiduran di kasurku yang berukuran king-bed dengan cover warna _teal_.

*knock*knock*knock*

"Masuk." Dan terihatlah pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu.

"Nona muda, tuan ingin bertemu dengan Anda di ruang kerjanya." Kata _butler_ Kakakku, Dell. Akhirnya ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Baiklah" aku pun bergegas ke luar dari kamarku dan mengikuti Dell yang sudah berjalan di depanku menuju ruang kerja kakakku. Dell adalah butler yang handal, tetapi dia terlalu serius dan sikapnya agak dingin membuatku kadang merasa canggung di dekatnya. Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana kakakku tahan berada lama-lama dengan Dell mengingat sikap kakakku yang selalu ceria, sangat berlawanan dengan Dell.

Semenjak orang tuaku tewas dalam kejadian tragis bertahun – tahun lalu, Kakaklah yang menjadi kepala keluarga . Mau tidak mau, kakakku yang baru berusia 11 tahun pada waktu itu pun harus menggantikan posisi ayahku sebagai CEO dari Hatsune masih berumur 8 tahun saat itu terjadi. Walaupun kakakku masih anak-anak pada waktu itu, tetapi ia berhasil membawa nama Hatsune Group menjadi salah satu perusahaan multi-nasional terbaik di dunia.

Kakakku, Mikuo, mungkin terlihat ceria dan bodoh, tetapi sesungguhnya dia sangatlah pandai, karismatik, dan juga pekerja keras. Awalnya, banyak orang yang meragukan kemampuan kemampuan kakakku ,tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi karena kemapuan kakakku sudah pun tak mau kalah dengan kakakku. Aku juga sering membantu kakakku dalam menangani perusahaan.

"Nona muda, kita sudah sampai." Dell berkata kepadaku setelah berdir di pintu ruang kerta kakakku, membuatku bangun dari lamunan. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam setelah Dell membukakanny untukku.

Di dalam ruangan, aku melihat kakakku berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya, kedua telapak tangannya bersandar di atas meja dan menopang tubuhnya. di depan meja kerjanya berdiri juga 2 orang _strangers_. Mereka semua menatapku. Mikuo-nii menatapku dengan wajah datar tetapi matanya berkata lain.

'Ada apa?' pikirku. Matanya mencerminkan kekhawatiran, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan penyesalan.

"Selamat siang, nona. Anda pasti Miku Hatsune, bukan?" tanya salah satu strangers berrambut _platinum blonde_ dan mata _sapphire blue_ sambil tersenyum dengan ramah.

"ya, nama saya miku hatsune. Dan tuan adalah..."

"ah, maaf. saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Alex Kagamine" senyum ramah masih menghiasi wajahnya "dan ini adalah anak saya, Len." Ia menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki seumuranku dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kagamine-san." aku menunduk 90 derajat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Benar – benar gadis yang cantik dan santun." Komentar Kagamine-san

"Terima kasih." Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya akan pergi sekarang. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan penting antar saudara, bukan?" dengan itu Kagamine-san dan anaknya pergi ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan aku dan Mikuo-nii sendirian.

"Ada apa, Mikuo-nii?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, miku ." Mikuo berkata dengan lembut sambil menundukkan teal-nya menutupi kedua matanya .

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" oke, aku mulai khawatir dan raut wajah Mikuo-nii yang tak terdeteksi membuatku semakin khawatir.

"kau akan ..." Mikuo-nii tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan malah menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan apa ?" aku benar-benar penasaran tentang apa yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

1 menit ... 2 menit ... 3 menit ...

"Mi-"

"kau akan menikah." "H-huh ?"

.

.

. "Eeeeeeeehhhh?!"

* * *

selesai.

aku sungguh frustasi membuat fanfic. aku sudah beberapa kali membuat fic tetapi selalu aku hapus karena selalu terjadi Error. Aku pun sebentar lagi mau UN yang membuatku tambah frustasi. ya tuhan, apa salahku ?! T3T

anyway, arigatou gozaimasu.*bow*

please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

hai, semuanya.

ini adalah chapter 1. aku membuatnya lebih awal karena aku mau menebus kesalahanku yang pertama. maaf jika ada kesalahan.

regards,

WinterRabbit-chan

Disclaimer :** I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Shock_

* * *

Miku POV

"Eeeeehhhh ?!" aku berteriak dengan sangat keras. Tapi aku tak peduli.

aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat shock. apa aku salah dengar, ya? Tidak mungkinlah aku akan menikah. Jatuh cinta atau pacaran pun tak pernah (lebih tepatnya sih belum =_="), apalagi nikah. Mikuo-nii pasti bercanda. Aku kan masih 16 tahun, di bawah umur. Ya, Mikuo-nii pasti bercanda. Aku TIDAK MUNGKIN akan MENIKAH.

"HAHAHAHAHA ! O-onii-chan p-pasti b-b-bercanda kan? n-ngak l-lucu tau." aku tertawa terbahak – bahak dan air mata terbentuk di pinggiran agak tenang, aku pun mengusap air mataku.

"M-miku, k-kamu nggak apa-apa,kan ?" Mikuo-nii bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"nggak apa-apa kok." Jawabku. Mikuo-nii pun mengeluarkan nafas lega.

"Tapi beneran, kakak bercandanya nggak lucu. masa aku akan nikah ?" aku pun menggembungkan pipiku karena sebal.

"M-miku."

"Apa ? "

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kamu akan menikah." mataku terbuka sangat lebar. Aku pun melihat wajah kakakku. Wajah dan matanya mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar serius. Badanku tidak bisa bergerak. Mikuo-nii tidak bercanda. Jadi ...

Tiba- tiba badanku terasa sangat berat dan lelah, semua yang kulihat mulai menjadi gelap.

Mikuo POV

"Eeeeehhhh ?!" Suara teriakan Miku sangat keras, mungkin cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh seluruh mansion atau bahkan cukup keras untuk di dengar seluruh kota. Aku pun menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku karena aku tidak mau menjadi tuli karena mendengar teriakan adikku yang sangat keras ditambah suara soprannya yang dapat membuat kaca pecah.

Tiba –tiba Miku pun tertawa terbahak- bahak. Aku jadi bingung, padahal sebelumnya Miku terlihat shock tetapi kenapa sekarang ia malah tertawa? Apa Miku menjadi gila ?

"HAHAHAHAHA ! O-onii-chan p-pasti b-b-bercanda kan? n-ngak l-lucu tau." B- bercanda soal apa ? aku kan dari tadi serius terus, mana mungkin bisa dibilang bercanda. Apa wajahku ini memang kurang meyakinkan, ya?

Setelah beberapa menit, Miku pun berhenti tertawa dan melihatku dengan wajah yang tenang.

_'Akhirnya tertawanya selesai sudah.'_ Pikirku.

"M-miku, k-kamu nggak apa-apa,kan ?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." jawabnya. Aku pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Miku benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

"Tapi beneran, kakak bercandanya nggak lucu. masa aku akan nikah ?" B-bercanda? Jadi Miku pikir aku bercanda ?

"M-miku." Aku agak gugup mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tak segugup pada saat yang pertama aku mengatakannya.

"Apa ?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kamu akan menikah." Aku mengatakannya dengan lantang dan serius. Aku melihat matanya membesar dan miku terdiam. Lalu, mata teal Miku mulai menutup perlahan dan badannya terjatuh. Aku pun dengan cepat menangkapnya sebelum ia menyentuh lantai.

_'Dia pingsan'_ pikirku. Aku pun membawanya ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur dengan perlahan dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

* * *

akhirnya selesai. aku benar - benar lelah. aku tahu ini sangat pendek, tetapi tolong maklumilah. Aku sedang mengalami tekanan dan depresi saat ini karena tugas yang sangat banyak menantiku.

**Terima kasih** telah mau membaca *bow*

please review


End file.
